


Sunburn

by Unforth



Series: Tumblr Ficlets: Other Fandoms [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: Ficlet written to the prompt: Sirius/Remus vacation AU





	Sunburn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hullosweetpea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullosweetpea/gifts).



The door of their hotel room opened and Remus looked up expectantly from his book. Sirius had been so excited to go out, eager to explore and swim and report back on their surroundings while Remus decompressed from the stress of traveling. Sirius stepped into the bedroom and…

…and he didn’t look happy…

…his expression was almost comically hang dog…

…and his skin was brilliant red from scalp to swim trunks.

Remus snorted a laugh.

“Its not funny,” Sirius grumbled.

“Ever heard of sunscreen, Padfoot?”

“It's NOT FUNNY!”

Remus burst into irrepressible gales. Glaring, Sirius stomped across the room and stood staring out the window, arms folded over his chest, but his show of doom-and-gloom grumpiness would have worked better if his back wasn’t even more brightly burned.

Okay, that was…really red.

Probably hurt.

Maybe Remus really should stop laughing. Quelling his amusement, he set his book aside and stepped up behind Sirius. Looking for an unburned spot…there wasn’t one…he settled for placing his hands on Sirius’ hips, skimming his sides to press his palms into Sirius thighs, suggestively close, suggestively far, from his dick.

“Should I kiss it and make it better?” he asked mildly.

Sirius surface annoyance shattered into helpless laughter.

It was a long time before either of them had to worry about exposure to the sun again.


End file.
